


Dance.

by edgarbalsa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hella OOC, M/M, i blame timezones., i cant use tags, kiss, my first story on here, ok actually it waas it hates me thi, ok actually not the first hiiai fic this upsets me, slow dance, the first hiiai fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarbalsa/pseuds/edgarbalsa
Summary: Aira couldn’t slow-dance, but Hiiro could.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> MUAH THIS IS DEDICATED TO HYACINTH.. this isn't the best but i hope u all enjoy!! by the way,, please criticize in the comments! i rlly wanna improve,, also stan hiiai!!! hehe the first hiiai fic!! also.. ignore dat its out of character ehe <3

The pale blonde haired boy was sitting on a chair in their main living space with Hiiro, having a conversation while watching the tv, nothing out of the ordinary. Simple stuff like ‘Oh, what’s this?’ as one flicked through the channels and the other answered. They didn’t know what they were watching now, it seemed to be a film.. Maybe it was a romance, maybe it was horror or comedy, no one knew but all Aira could focus on was the main character and their possible partner holding each other close, swirling around the room perfectly as if they were as light as feathers, being pushed around by the wind.

“..Mmh, that looks hard” Aira mumbled to himself as he placed his face into his hand, only to look at Hiiro and see a shocked look on his face.

“Huh? It’s really simple!! What, don’t tell me you’ve never ‘slow-danced’ before?” Hiiro exclaimed in his usual, hyper voice, it did seem like he was trying to tease Aira at the moment but he didn’t notice.

“...I haven’t? What? It isn’t a big deal...” He mumbled, averting his eyes to the other side of the room before he saw Hiiro pop up in front of him suddenly.

As if it was as fast as lightning, he found himself getting swept up onto his feet, a hand snaking around his small waist and another hand grabbing onto his hand, slowly intertwining his fingers with the others. He looked up with most likely a bright colored face and only earned a grin in response from the red haired boy standing right in front of him, what the hell? He wriggled a little bit to try get out of his grasp before a laugh erupted from the other.

“I’m gonna teach you how to dance!!” The puppy like boy exclaimed, you could practically see the stars in his eyes.

“H-Huh?! No way..! T-There’s no music or anything.. What if Mayoi and Tatsumi come home? You’re weird!” The smaller boy spoke quickly, looking down onto the floor and the other only smiled.

“..1... 2... 3...” The other found himself humming out those three numbers as he began to move, keeping his hold on Aira so he’d have no choice but to go along with it.

Aira kept nearly tripping up after his own steps but Hiiro kept moving, spinning them around the small living room, down the very small hallway to the kitchen area which luckily had more space, he continued humming to himself while the other kept missing his steps, this just frustrated him.. Aira couldn’t help from thinking stuff like ‘God he’s such an idiot’ and ‘How the hell does he even know this...’ As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this felt like one of those romantic scenes from a child’s book but.. take out the romance. He wasn’t paying much attention but soon noticed Hiiro leaning down to his ear.

“I learned how to do this when i was younger... I’ve never really gotten to try this out with anyone, even if i was forced to practice with my brother, so, this is.. a first for me, too” The boy whispered, a bashful smile on his face as his cheeks flushed a light pink. Aira also found himself also going pink at this.

Eventually, the shorter boy started getting the hang of it, he wasn’t tripping up anymore! He looked up at the other boy with an achieved smile plastered on his face and Hiiro just smiled, god he’d love to admit how adorable he was right now. 

“Yes, just like that, look at you! You’re doing amazing!” The other praised with a cute, as Aira would insist, laugh coming from him and the shorter boy felt his cheeks flame back to the same red again,

He was enjoying this, spinning around with Hiiro, their hands intertwined and his arm around his waist, the pair felt closer then ever and this is what made this much more enjoyable. Okay.. much more enjoyable for Aira, the boy did happen to have a tiny bit of a crush on the other boy... It wasn’t a big deal!! It was a silly, embarrassing crush... It’d pass, right? He knew the other wouldn’t return his feelings and if he did confess it’d ruin their friendship...

He shook his head and focused on what they were doing right now, spinning around gracefully as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. They twirled back around over and over, moving their feet together as if they were perfectly in sync, slowly making their way back down the hallway, and eventually soon back to where they began. 

They continued for another minute or so, he wasn’t counting, he was just... in a daze, almost, all his focus was on Hiiro and he hoped all of his focus was on him. With one last twirl around, Hiiro gently pushed the other back onto their couch, grabbing a hold of his other hand, he stared at Aira for a second before the pair of them grew red and Hiiro only laughed, leaning in a placing a quick peck onto the other boys lips.

“Thank you, that was fun.” He said with a warm smile, cocking his head to the side a little as he plopped himself into the corner of their couch.

“...Y-You... You just... ..Me??” The blonde mumbled as he stared at him, his face flushed red.. He only got a little chuckle from the other who’s face was probably just as red as his.

Right before he opened his mouth to speak, Mayoi and Tatsumi walked in the door, plastic bags held in each hands and Aira grumbled quietly, his red face was slowly fading away. Hiiro mouthed something to the other and Aira only cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Help us with putting away the food, you two” Tatsumi called out to the two, the pair got up and walked to the kitchen. 

Aira had a slight pout on his face and Hiiro giggled, shoving into the other boys arm jokingly and the pair had a small laugh.

“Later?” Hiiro mouthed to Aira and he gave a quick nod, leading to Hiiro giggling a little bit again, which lead to a small giggle quickly escaping from Aira’s mouth.

What happened today was definitely something... It was enjoyable though, as much as it all feels fake, he smiled as he began unpacking food and placing it into the cabinets.


End file.
